xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Like Any Other
A Day Like Any Other is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located by the Nopon Tower in Frontier Village, between Fiora and Melia at purple affinity. Introduction Fiora: Why do tranquil places like this bring back so many memories? Melia: Perhaps the quiet clears the head. So what’s on your mind, Fiora? Let me guess... Shulk? Fiora: Well... sort of, but not just him. Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this... Melia: I’m very interested to know. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''I’ll tell you.'' There’s this wonderful park near my home. I do miss it... Once, I made lunch for Shulk and me, and we had a picnic there. Melia: You don’t say... Anything else you fancy boasting about? Your future? Children? Living happily ever after? Fiora: I didn’t mean to boast... It’s just that day... I’m always remembering it. I don’t know why. Melia: Did anything special happen? Fiora: ''nothing in particular.'' It was a day like any other. The sun was shining, birds were singing, there was a light breeze... Melia: Sounds like a lovely day. Fiora: When we were little, we used to run around that park together. I was just fast enough that Shulk couldn’t catch me! Melia: Shulk never left your side, even back then. I admit, I’m jealous. I wasn’t allowed such friends, nor any trips to nearby parks. Fiora: But now you can do all of that! If you like, we can go together. Just you and me. Melia: That’s a nice idea. I’d love that. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you, Fiora. Despite it all, I’m glad we met. Fiora: Me too, Melia! I hope we can stay friends for a long time to come. I won’t be the coolest friend... I mean... looking like this... Melia: I don't care about that, Fiora. All that matters is you're my friend! Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''I’ll tell you.'' There’s this wonderful park near my home. I do miss it... Once, I made lunch for Shulk and me, and we had a picnic there. Melia: You don’t say... Anything else you fancy boasting about? Your future? Children? Living happily ever after? Fiora: I didn’t mean to boast... It’s just that day... I’m always remembering it. I don’t know why. Melia: Did anything special happen? Fiora: ''me think...'' I remember it being the same as any other day. There was me, and Shulk... And we had lunch. That’s it. Melia: If that’s your idea of any other day, I am quite jealous, Fiora. Fiora: Actually... Shulk looked really, really happy that day. More than he usually does. That must be why it’s one of my favourite memories! Melia: I have a memory that I cherish. Mother and I eating at the villa. Fiora: That sounds wonderful, Melia! Melia: I can recall no better time in my life. My mother’s smile was radiant... I remember it like yesterday. Fiora: Will we ever have happy times like those again? Melia: We will, Fiora. I promise. Believe in Shulk. He’ll make it happen for you. Fiora: Melia... I’m sure you’re right. Thank you. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''are?'' I thought you’d be the last person to listen to me go on about this. Melia: No, it’s OK. Really. I’d love to hear about it. Do tell. Fiora: If you’re sure, then here I go. Well, there’s a wonderful park near my home. I do miss it... Once, I made lunch for Shulk and me, and we had a picnic there. That’s what popped into my head. It’s just... those dear memories... they make me feel sad now. Sounds silly, doesn’t it? I know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Melia: You sound more down than when Riki skips a meal. Fiora: ''quite tragic.'' Melia: Hold on, Fiora. Let me finish. Being stuck in the past is no good, but I’ll be honest... I don’t think that will be a problem for you. Fiora: Meaning what exactly? Melia: I mean... you’re stronger than most. Fiora: That almost sounded like a compliment! Melia: And why not? You’re always ready to face what’s coming ahead. In love, it's hard to know when to hold back and when to act. But now is the time to accept your feelings and not look back. Fiora: I guess you’re right. You know, I get down in the dumps far too easily. I wish I could be more like you. Melia: We’re not that different, Fiora. We come from different places, but we’ve got a lot in common. My feelings get the better of me. Especially when it comes to boys. Fiora: Next time, maybe I can be the one lending a shoulder. Melia: Perhaps! And for now, look after yourself, Fiora. Keep your energy up. Fiora: Thanks, Melia. I’m feeling much better already! Loss (-8) Fiora: ''are?'' I thought you’d be the last person to listen to me go on about this. Melia: No, it’s OK. Really. I’d love to hear about it. Do tell. Fiora: If you’re sure, then here I go. Well, there’s a wonderful park near my home. I do miss it... Once, I made lunch for Shulk and me, and we had a picnic there. That’s what popped into my head. It’s just... those dear memories... they make me feel sad now. Sounds silly, doesn’t it? I know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Melia: You sound more down than when Riki skips a meal. Fiora: ''don’t mince words!'' Melia: I can't lie to you, Fiora. Fiora: Honestly speaking, though, I like that about you. Melia: Give me a moment to finish. Being stuck in the past is no good. But that won’t happen to you. Fiora: You think I’ll be all right? It's hard to know myself... Melia: And that naivety is no bad thing. I want you to remember this: You are strong, Fiora. And you can overcome anything. Fiora: Wow! When you say it like that, it's so... commanding! I could really believe it! Melia: Good. In fact, you’re almost too strong some of the time. You could do with showing your softer side more often. Fiora: Are you sure? You never show anyone your softer side. Melia: Oh... well, I... Hey, wait just one moment! We’re talking about you! Anyway, I'm sure you get my point. Fiora: I do. Thank you. And I’m glad you were willing to be so honest with me! Category:Frontier Village Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts